Match Made in Heaven
by Raynebow Roze
Summary: Robbie Shapiro could never get a girl. But when the new student takes a interest in him and Rex, things start looking up. But with all her secrets, and problems that keep pushing Robbie away,will anything happen between them at all? Rated T  no bashing!
1. New Girl

**No bashing! Robbie deserves love too! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Robbie Shapiro walked slowly to Sikowitz's class, with his best friend Rex in hand. They were currently discussing another of Rex's failed attempts at dating a girl his own size.<p>

"Look all I'm trying to say is, if a girl wants to get with all this, she needs to be at least a full centimeter taller."

Robbie shakes his head disapprovingly. "Just because she was a whole inch shorter than you, doesn't mean you two didn't make a beautiful couple."

"She was a midget", Rex protested. "She made Thumbelina look like a giant."

Robbie gasped. "She was a very nice girl." Rex shakes his head. "You're only saying that 'cause she offered you a tissue when you sneezed.

"So? It's the nicest thing a girl has ever offered me." Rex shakes his head again. "It's the only thing a girl has ever offered you."

Robbie blushed and weakly argued back. "No. What about the girl who offered me to sweep?"

Rex chuckled. "What that girl offered you to do with that broom, had nothing to do with sweeping."

Robbie glared at his best friend, as he finally approached Sikowitz's door. "I don't care what you say. My friends offer me things all the time."

At that exact moment, Cat, Robbie and Rex's red-headed wonky friend, skipped in front of them and opened the door. She was wearing an ankle length, purple trench coat, and an onyx black fedora hat that covered her eyes and made her velvet cupcake colored hair stand out more.

"Hey Robbie!", she called eagerly. Then as if she had something stuck in her throat, she coughed and repeated her sentence. "Hey Robbie" she now said in a semi-deep voice.

Robbie looked Cat up and down. "Um…hey Cat…What's with the get up?" She giggles and twirls around in a small circle. "It's for Sikowitz's class. We're doing a crime skit and I'm the criminal. So I'm supposed mysterious, big and mean." She laughs and coughs. She then walks through the door, holding the door open a bit for Robbie and Rex.

In her semi-deep voice she asks "Are you guys coming in?"

Robbie smiles. "Yea, we are. Thanks Cat." Robbie and Rex are about to walk in when Cat slams the door in their faces. "Then hold the door yourselves" she say still in her semi-deep voice. Cat giggles, and says through the door in her regular voice "Good huh? Bye now!" And she skips away.

Rex and Robbie look at each other, and Robbie sighs as he opens the door. "That was crazy." Rex snorts. "That girl is a big bowel of crazy."

Robbie nods his head in agreement as he quickly walks over to his and Rex's seat, only to find a bag on it already. He just stares at the bag, while everyone else sits down. "Sit down Robbie! What's wrong with you", Tori, his super hot friend with a killer voice, whispers harshly.

"What isn't wrong with him" Jade, his deranged classmate, so rudely points out.

As if on cue, Sikowitz notices Robbie standing up, and walks over to him. "Is there a problem with your butt Robbie?"

Rex chuckles. "Well…."

"No!" he answers quickly. Sikowitz puts his hands on Robbie's chair. "Then why is it not seated in this chair?"

"Well, as you can see Sikowitz, there is a bag in the chair and I was won-"Robbie was interrupted by a loud bang, as someone slam into the table by the door. "Ow…" The person looked up and an audible gasp filled the room, for everyone except Sikowitz had just gasped at the sight of this beautiful person.

It was pale female with waist length black hair with red highlights. She had lavender colored eyes, and cherry red lips. She was wearing a (1)Dark Star blue and black satin lace gothic mini dress, a blue mini Lolita top hat, black & blue strappy heels and butterfly drop earrings. A tattoo of a blue butterfly marked the left side of her neck. In her hands were two coconuts, and her eyes were wide as she looked from Sikowitz to Robbie and Rex. Finally her eyes settled on Robbie.

A sudden wave of murmurs passed over the class room as everyone tried to quietly discuss the gorgeous female standing at the door. However Robbie could barely hear a thing, because all of his attention was on the blue and black cladded female.

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone", Sikowitz bellowed. "As you can see we have a new student today." Sikowitz walks over to the new student and grabs one of the coconuts boldly, only to raise an eyebrow at her when she hands the second one to him.

She tore her gaze away from Robbie and looks at the dumbfounded teacher next to her. "They're for you", she states quietly. "I heard that you like the milk inside, so I also brought you a drill." She brings a drill from under her dress and hands it to Sikowitz.

He gladly accepts the drill, and quickly walks over to his desk with the coconuts calling over his shoulder "Well my new favorite student, why don't you introduce yourself. Name first, then your talent."

Sikowitz's new favorite student flushed a very dark red, and then looked at Robbie. As if she was only speaking to him. "Calo. Darkcy Calo", she all but whispered.

Darkcy began to state what her talent was when the bell rang. A look of relief crossed her face, and she began to walk towards Robbie. However she was stopped by a sort of blockade made by Tori, Beck, Jade, Andrè, and Cat.

Beck and Andrè kept sneaking peeks at an oblivious Darkcy, which pissed Jade off. "So by the way you introduced yourself, I say that you are a James Bond fanatic. Right, 00 Dork?" Jade practically snarled.

Tears popped into Darkcy's eyes, threatening to spill until Tori stepped in front of her, her hand extended.

"Ignore her please. I'm Tori, and that was just Jade. She can be sort of a witch sometimes." Darkcy giggled slightly and shook Tori's hand.

Tori smiled and pointed out the rest of her friends. "That's Andrè, Beck and Cat"

Andrè smiled. "Hey"

Beck gave a small wave. "Hiya"

Cat jumped a little bit. "Hi!"

Darkcy smiled a little, and gave a small "Hello" of her own. Tori was inviting her to lunch, when over her shoulder, Darkcy saw Robbie picking up her bag. She squeaked and rushed over to Robbie and her bag.

Robbie had been staring at Darkcy ever since she came in. She was so beautiful, and mysterious. He was in a dream like trance staring until Rex said "I think this is her bag." Robbie looked down, and stared at the star covered bag. "Look inside", Rex suggested. Robbie gave him a horrified look. "Look inside her bag? That's an invasion of privacy! She'll hate me…and she doesn't even know me!" he whisper-yelled.

Rex scoffed. "All of the girls that know you hate you anyway. What's one more? Besides you know you want to."

Robbie looked at Darkcy then back at her bag. "Well….just one peek…" He picked up her bag.

Darkcy walked right in front of him and snatched her bag out of Robbie's hand. She looked at him, hurt evident on her face. Robbie winced. "Hey, I was just going to…." Robbie stopped when he saw her shaking her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "Hey…don't…" He didn't know what to say, and Darkcy not wanting to hear it, ran from Sikowitz's room into the busy halls.

Everyone stared at Robbie and Rex with a look of disbelief and disapproval. Rex looked at Robbie. "I told you not to do it man." With a look of betrayal at Rex, Robbie put him in his bag, despite his protest. He then took his bag and stalked out of the room sadly. Everyone followed, leaving behind the distant sound of Sikowitz drilling a hole in a coconut.

Darkcy had ran to the stairs near the main entrance of the school. She sat down on them sniffling, placing her bag in her lap. "Girl, are you crying", a voice asked from within her bag. She was about to answer when a group of girls, all wearing tacky colored scarves came up to her. One girl wearing a pale blue and green scarf, walked forward, put her hands on her hips and asked "Are you the new girl everyone is talking about?"

Darkcy, clearly not understanding the situation simply shrugged. This aggravated blue/green scarf girl to no end. "Stand up and come with us….or we will make you." Three more girls with the tacky scarves stepped forward.

Darkcy nodded slightly, stood and silently followed the group of girls.

Outside, Tori, Beck, Jade, Andrè, Cat, and Robbie were sitting together, eating lunch. Well, eating lunch and bashing Robbie.

"How could you do that Robbie? She's new and shy and you totally took her bag", Tori cried.

"Yea, how could take her bag and not put something gross in it", Jade piped in casually.

Everyone stared at Jade for a second, then turned back to Robbie. "Anyway, that wasn't cool dude", Andrè said. "Yep, totally mean", Cat said. "Inconsiderate", Beck offered. "Whatever", Jade mumbled.

Robbie sighed. "Look I wasn't trying to invade her privacy or anything. I was just trying to –" Robbie was interrupted by a breathless Trina, crashing into their table. "You have to come see this", she gasped.

"Trina!" Tori cried. "Stop embarrassing me!" Trina shook her head and took a deep breath. "Seriously, come on! The Ty Dyes are trying to haze the new girl in the auditorium." Trina began to run back to the auditorium, with most of the people outside in tow, including Robbie and them.

Robbie's heart squeezed a bit when he saw Darkcy surrounded by the Ty Dyes. She was up on the stage, and her eyes widen as she saw person after person pile into the auditorium. The leader of the Ty Dyes, the one with the pale blue and green scarf followed her gaze and stepped back a bit.

"Well I was planning on making you strip and sing a song in a bear suit in front of an audience but I guess embarrassing you in front of the school is better." The leader grabbed a mike, turned it on and threw it at Darkcy who caught it awkwardly. "Sing. Now."

Darkcy looked at the mike, then at everyone else in the auditorium. "Now", she asked. The leader nodded. "Now." Darkcy looked at the mike, then everyone else again. "Acapella?"

The leader smirked. "Well since you have no music, no friends and no help, I guess so." Darkcy's face lost all color as she stared at the crowd in the auditorium. She began to feel faint, and took short shallow breaths.

Robbie stared at her, and whispered "Someone help her, please." Sinjin looked behind him at Robbie and then walked up on the stage to Darkcy. "I'll help. If you have some kind of music." Darkcy looked at him in a trance like state, and nodded. She opened her bag and pulled out a green cd, handing it to Sinjin. Sinjin was hurrying to the light and sound board, when Andrè stepped up on the stage taking his spot behind his keyboard. "I'll help you to" Darkcy smiled and put her bag down. The Ty Dyes stepped off the stage and sat down in the first row of seats. The leader smirked, waiting for the downfall of Darkcy.

Robbie sat in the first row of seats also, taking Rex out of his bag. "Thank you! It's smelly in there! Hey, what's going on?" Robbie shushed Rex and looked at Darkcy on the stage. The music started. Everyone was quiet. "She's going to sing", he whispered. Darkcy stepped forward, and began to sing.

_Trippin' out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground  
>I fell down<br>Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_  
><em>Upside down and I can't stop it now<em>  
><em>Can't stop me now, oh oh<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

The leader of the Ty Dyes lost her smirk, and her mouth dropped open, as well as Robbie, Tori and Jade's. Andrè began to play the keyboard, grinning.

_I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet, on the ground<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, and I won't cry<em>

When the music stopped, almost instantly the whole auditorium broke into applause. With the exception of the Ty Dyes, everyone cheered, and asked for an encore. Robbie and Rex were cheering the loudest. Darkcy eyed them, blushing, then looked back at Andrè, who was now surrounded by Tori, Jade, Beck and Cat. "Should I do another song", she asked.

They all nodded enthusiastically with the exception of Jade who just said "Go for it." Smiling, Darkcy turned back to her audience and show the signal for Sinjin to play track two. This time the music was much softer, but still as effective. Everyone was pin-drop quiet as Darkcy began to sing.

_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place  
>Little creepy town in a little creepy world<br>Little creepy girl with her little creepy face  
>Saying funny things that you have never heard<em>

_Do you know what it's all about_  
><em>Are you brave enough to figure out<em>  
><em>Know that you could set your world on fire<em>  
><em>If you are strong enough to leave your doubts<em>

_Feel it_  
><em>Breathe it<em>  
><em>Believe it and you'll be walking on air<em>  
><em>Go try<em>  
><em>Go fly so high and you'll be walking on air<em>  
><em>You feel this unless you kill this<em>  
><em>Go on and you're forgiven<em>  
><em>I knew that I could feel that<em>  
><em>I feel like I am walking on air<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat_  
><em>Little rocking chair and an old blue hat<em>  
><em>That little creepy girl<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>She loves to sing<em>  
><em>She has a little gift<em>  
><em>An amazing thing<em>

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_  
><em>With her little funny old blue hat she will go and set the world on fire<em>  
><em>No one ever thought she could do that<em>

_Feel it_  
><em>Breathe it<em>  
><em>Believe it and you'll be walking on air<em>  
><em>Go try<em>  
><em>Go fly so high and you'll be walking on air<em>  
><em>You feel this unless you kill this<em>  
><em>Go on and you're forgiven<em>  
><em>I knew that I could feel that<em>  
><em>I feel like I am walking on air<em>

_Flitter up and hover down_  
><em>Be all around<em>  
><em>Be all around<em>

_You know that I love you_  
><em>Go on<em>

_Feel it_  
><em>Breathe it<em>  
><em>Believe it and you'll be walking on air<em>  
><em>Go try<em>  
><em>Go fly so high and you'll be walking on air<em>  
><em>You feel this unless you kill this<em>  
><em>Go on and you're forgiven<em>  
><em>I knew that I could feel that<em>  
><em>I feel like I am walking on air<em>

_I am walking on air_

Finishing the song, everyone began to clap again. Darkcy smiled looking down at the crowd, her eyes stopping on Robbie and Rex, who were both clapping like crazy. She began to smile wider, when she noticed the Ty Dyes were gone. Before she could really look into it Sinjin came to her handing her cd. "That was amazing", he said. Darkcy giggled. "Thank you."

Sinjin came close to her and asked creepily "Can I make a bobble head out of you?" Darkcy took a wary step back. "Ummm…how 'bout a doll?" Sinjin grinned. "Cool. I take that challenge." As Sinjin walked away and the auditorium cleared out, Robbie got up and walked up onto the stage.

Darkcy turned to put her cd away in her bag. She saw Robbie with Rex in hand and smiled shyly. She groped for her bag, only to feel air. She looked around the stage but couldn't find it. Exhausted and sad she fell to her knees. Andrè and them, came to her. "What's wrong Darkcy", Andrè asked. "My bag is gone…"

Everyone turned to look at Robbie and Rex. "I think they're staring at you man", Rex commented. Darkcy looked up and she and Robbie's eyes connected. In that instant, with the look in her eyes, Robbie knew he was the number one on her list of suspects.

* * *

><p>okaii sooo (1) is Darkcy's totally hott outfit! Oh and for anyone who didn't know. Acapella: Singing without music. ^.^ Review Plz and Thanx you. No bashing...but I take constructive critisim anyday. Toodlez xP<p>

. -Darkcy's Dress

./2516/4207295287_ -Darkcy's Hat

./ekmps/shops/footwearstudio/images/new-womens-black-blue-strappy-heels-shoes-sandals-%5B3% –Darkcy's Shoes

,co, -Darkcy's Earrings

. -Darkcy's Tattoo


	2. Rewards

Sorry for being late…..Things came up… anyway… No Bashing! Robby deserves Love too!

* * *

><p>Tori and Cat followed Robbie and Rex as they walked quickly down the hall. "Just tell us where you hid it Robbie", Tori whined. "Yeah it would be so much easier if you told us", Cat piped in. Robbie sped up, readjusting Rex in hands. "Look, I didn't touch her bag. I don't know where it is." Robbie couldn't help but feel hurt. "I thought you were my friends. Why would you think I took her bag?"<p>

Tori looked at him with distrustful eyes. "'Cause she seems to think you might." Robbie looked down, feeling a bit hurt as he remembered what happened on the stage.

**Mini Flash back**

_Darkcy stared at Robbie, her eyes a mixture of hurt, suspicion and despair. Everyone instantly jumped on Robbie, yelling at him and asking him questions. However Robbie only watched Darkcy…he only had eyes for her. He watched her as she stood up and bit her lip, her eyes darting around the stage. Robbie couldn't help the feeling of wanting to hug her, to take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. Darkcy wrapped her arms around herself, and began to walk off the stage. Robbie ignoring the cries of his friends walked up behind her quickly and put his hand on her shoulder. Darkcy turned around and looked at him. "What", she asked sternly. Robbie was taken aback a little but answered her anyway. "You believe me when I say I didn't touch your bag, don't you?" Darkcy looked him directly in his eyes, her eyes searching for something hidden. Robbie guessed she didn't find what she was looking for because she turned and walked off the stage, without so much as an answer or a glance at him._

**Mini Flash back ended**

Afterwards Robbie had readjusted Rex in his hands and left as well. He thought he would be alone, but Tori and Cat had followed him, and began questioning him. He had put up with it for a half an hour already, but as of now he really just wanted to be alone. Robbie stopped and turned to Cat and Tori. Tori stopped abruptly, sending Cat stumbling into her, and her into Rex.

"Hey, next time warn somebody!" Tori complained, standing up right. Rex chuckled deeply. "Yeah man! I was almost killed with big, soft, beautiful ti-" Tori smacked Rex out of Robbie's hand, and self-consciously wrapped her arm around her B-cups. Rex let out a low muffled groan from the floor.

Robbie stifled a laugh while he picked him off the floor. "Can't say you didn't deserve that one." Rex huffed and turned his head. "Whatever…"

Tori cleared her throat and looked at Robbie. "So are you going to tell us where her bag is or do we real -"

"Actually would you just leave me alone", Robbie interrupted. Tori gasped. However he ignored it and continued on. "You're supposed to be my friends and you doubted me. You didn't even give me a chance to prove I'm innocent. You just ultimately assumed I was guilty….real friends don't do that. So…we are not friends anymore….any of us, tell the others that."

"But Robbie", Cat cried. Robbie shook his head. "Sorry Cat…that's just how it's got to be." With that Robbie turned and walked down the hall away from the two shocked girls. When Rex and Robbie rounded the corner, Rex looked at Robbie and said "You think that was smart man…they were the only real friends you had."

Robbie kept walking, staying absolutely quiet. When he finally spoke, he sounded more hurt then he intended to. "I had no friends…and I have none now. I'm a lone wolf, always will be. Ahwoooooo!"

"No man…just stop….just stop…"

"Shut up!"

After 3 periods of wondering aimlessly through the halls, Robbie finally decided to just go home when he heard a fit of giggling around another corner. "What is that", Robbie asked peeking around the corner. Rex laughed. "It a couple of girls laughing. You know something you never hear because you can't even get near a girl."

Robbie glared at Rex, then peeked around the corner again. He caught a glimpse of colors, and legs. Lots and lots of legs. He stepped out from around the corner a bit to get a better look, and brought Rex's head around too. They both saw a group of girls, giggling and huddled around one object. Darkcy's bag.

"It's the girls who were harassing Darkcy a few periods ago. It looks like they stole her bag", Robbie whispered.

"Who knew it would be so easy to take her bag", one girl said. "I know right! She's such a clueless wazz bag. Serves her right for showing off", another girl said belligerently. There was excessive chatter among the girls about Darkcy. They only stop talking when the leader grabbed the bag. "Alright girls…what do you suppose we do with the bag?"

"Let's burn it!" "No, no! Drop it off the top of the school." "Or we could look inside then expose her secrets to everyone." The leader nodded her head to all the suggestions as if taking every single one into consideration.

Robbie and Rex had been standing there quietly taking all this in, but Robbie couldn't stand it anymore. He step from behind the corner completely and shouted "Leave her bag alone! It doesn't belong to you!"

All the girls jumped and looked over at Robbie. The leader chuckled and stepped forward holding Darkcy's bag. "So this is what she sent to rescue her stuff? A curly haired transvestite and a puppet. She should have just sent Santa Claus. At least he would have a chance." The leader started laughing, and the rest of the girls followed suit.

"Hey", Robbie cried defensively. "You better watch it you tasteless bunch of talentless wannabes", Rex barked. "Did you actually make those scarves or do you just wear random garbage around your necks?"

"Excuse me", the leader of the Ty Dyes practically shrieked. She stalked towards Robbie and Rex, untying her scarf from her neck and when she was close enough she wrapped it around Robbie's neck. She dropped Darkcy's bag, and used both hands and the scarf to drag Robbie to her. "I should cut off every bit of your hair, and burn it with your puppet."

"W-we're not afraid of you", Robbie eeped. The leader looked him up and down, then laughed. "Yeah? Well you should be." The leader brought her hand up to his face about to slap him, and Robbie flinched.

At that exact moment, Darkcy rounded the corner and spotted Robbie, Rex and the Ty Dyes. Darkcy quickly assessed the situation, and walked towards Robbie and the leader. The leader looked up at the soft sound of heels clicking. She saw Darkcy and grinned. Darkcy stared at the girl with the tacky pale blue and green scarf. As Darkcy stared, her grin vanished. The look in her eyes caused the leader to let go of Robbie and back away.

"Come on girls….we're done here." One of the girls looked at her leader like she was crazy. "But what about the loser and his puppet? We didn't get to do anything to him", she complained. Her leader turned on her faster than a cheetah on an elk. "Are you questioning me? I could have you outcast by the end of the day. So let's go!", She screeched. The girl shrunk back and followed her leader with the rest of the girls trailing behind.

Robbie was shocked to see the girls walking away after they had been so hostile but proud nonetheless. He still had no idea that Darkcy was standing right behind him.

"You guys better leave", he shouted after them. "Looks like we scared them off huh, Rex." Rex scoffed. "Of course we did….well I did." Robbie snorted. "Whatever", He said picking up Darkcy's bag. "I bet they were more scared of me than you." Now it was Rex's turn to snort. "Yeah…scared that you would start crying."

Darkcy had been stifling her laughter, but this time one escaped. Robbie spun around at the sound nearly hitting her. "Oh…", was all he could say. Darkcy just stared at Robbie, clearly amused. Rex looked from Darkcy to Robbie for a moment then whispered "The bag man, the bag."

"Oh", he said again. He held the bag out for Darkcy, who instantly grabbed it. Their hands touched and a dark blush crossed both of their faces. Darkcy looked at Robbie, looked down, adjusted her bag on her shoulder, turned around and quickly began walking down the hall.

"Uh…wait…can I get a thank you….I just…I'm Robbie Shapiro!", Robbie called after Darkcy when she rounded the corner. Robbie sighed and looked down. "Looks like you lucked out man", Rex commented. "Like always." Robbie sighed again, and took off his bag. Immediately Rex started apologizing.

Darkcy peeked around the corner, and saw Robbie debating whether he should place Rex in his bag or not. Darkcy took this opportunity to walk back to Robbie and she stood in front of him until he looked up.

Seeing the beautiful ebony haired girl suddenly in front of him caused Robbie to drop Rex. "Uh..." Robbie was speechless. Darkcy leaned in close to Robbie and kissed him very lightly on his cheek. "Thank you…Robbie Shapiro..." She gave him a very shy smile then walked away again.

Robbie watched her walk away in a complete daze. He slowly picked up Rex, and began walking in a random direction. He wondered through the halls with a small grin on his face, until the bell rung. The sound woke him up and he focused, seeing the students walking out of the school.

"Wait…was that the bell? The last bell?" Robbie yelled. "I can't believe I missed the rest of the day! Damn!"

Everyone turned, looking at Robbie freaking out. Robbie noticed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey sorry about that….um..." He took a step forward and everyone scattered and ran out the school doors. "Uh…wait", He called after them. All the students left, and pretended not to hear him.

Robbie sighed and looked down at Rex, who chuckled. "It's like you're contagious man." Robbie was about to respond when he heard books drop and a small "ouch". He looked up to see Darkcy sprawled on her butt, with her books scattered all around her.

Without so much as a thought or word, he dropped Rex, walked over to her and picked up all her books. They were on the same level, so when he looked up, he was face to face with her. His breath caught when he looked into her eyes. He was trapped.

Darkcy's reaction was similar. She brought her hand up to Robbie's face, pushing his glasses back in place. Her fingers trailed gently down his nose to the very top of his lips. She brushed her thumb across his lips, causing Robbie to exhale sharply. They both jumped, like they had been electrocuted. Faces flushed Robbie held one of his hands out to Darkcy, who grabbed it automatically.

Robbie pulled her up and they both just stood there awkwardly staring at each other. "So ummm…here." Robbie thrusted her books towards her, and she blinked, her face going blank. She grabbed her books from him, and kept staring, as if she was waiting for something. After a moment she shrugged, giving him a slight nod of acknowledgement, and walking around him to the exit.

Robbie, stood there, letting her walk around him, spaced out. He didn't know what to do, but he could have sworn that her eyes shown some type of disappointment and fear. _But why, _he thought. _What could a girl possibly be scared and disappointed of at the same time? _He looked over at the Lolita hat wearing female, who appeared to be frozen in front of the door, peering out of the little window warily. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned around completely and grabbed Darkcy's arm, twirling her, so she faced him. Her face was a mask of shock.

"Can I walk you home Darkcy?" She blinked, and an expression of pure relief played briefly across her face. "Oh yes, please!"

She hugged her books tightly to her chest, she and Robbie preparing to walk out of the school when she abruptly stopped, looking back at Robbie confused. "Why did you stop", he asked, throwing his hands up slightly, in exasperation. Darkcy furrowed her eyebrows, and shrugged. "I was just wondering if you were going to leave him on the floor." She pointed at Rex who was laying forgotten, face down, in the middle of the hallway.

Robbie's eyes widen as he ran back and picked up his poor, forgotten friend. Rex was now covered in dust, and he looked at Robbie. "Really man? For a girl? Really?" Robbie shrugged, readjusted his bag and walked back over to the patiently waiting Darkcy. Rex looked her up and down. "I guess, you're worth it. Also, the name is Rex Powers, doll." Raising a brow, she leaned over and pulled locks of his hair. "Don't call me…doll…so are we going Robbie?" Her saying his name sent shivers up Robbie's spine, as he nodded. She nodded back and all three walked outside, leaving the school behind.

Once outside, Robbie quickly discovered that Darkcy only lived a good 5 blocks from the school. They began the short trek to her house, walking in silence. After a few minutes of silence, Robbie blurted "So do I get an apology?" Darkcy looked at him with confusion evident on her face. He sighed. "For accusing me of stealing your bag…" The ebony-haired girl eyes widen, and she failed to stifle a small laugh. Robbie's eyes narrowed. "Hey don't laugh. You really hurt me, when you did that…"

Darkcy's eyes widen even more, but there were now filled with a playful remorse, instead of amusement. "But Robbie…" Another shiver jetted up his spine. "I never did accuse you of taking my bag, let alone stealing it."

"What do you mean? You were very stern with me, and looked at me like I committed the ultimate wrong!" he yelled. Darkcy winced, her eyes becoming watery. She stopped walking and hung her head. Robbie instantly regretted his words, and walked over to her, almost ready to drop Rex again if needed. "I'm sorry..please don't stop …I… Let me finish walking you home." He babbled.

She shook her head. Robbie's heart squeezed uncomfortably. "W-why not?"

"'Cause we're here already…" she spoke in a small voice, pointing to a red door to the side of them. "Oh…" He watched as Darkcy walked up to the door, struggling to search for her keys, and hold her books at the same time. Robbie walked up next to her, readjusting Rex and grabbing the books out of her hands. She looked over at him confused, but he simply smiled. Darkcy couldn't help but smile back.

Then she turned to look into her bag, shifting through it for her keys. As she moved things in her bag around, items began to lean out of her bag, and Robbie noticed them. A notebook, a hairbrush, a hand.

Robbie's eyes widened as he stared at the hand coming out of the bag. It wasn't a human hand but it was a type of hand Robbie recognized. It was kind of like Rex's hand. He leaned in closer to get a better look, at the same time that Darkcy looked over to Robbie with a triumphant look and her keys in her hand. Her face drained of all color, as she saw him leaning into her bag, and the hand leaning out.

The curly haired dork leaned away quickly, but it was too late. Darkcy zipped up her bag, grabbed her books from Robbie's hand, and unlocked the door, rushing inside. "Darkcy, wait I-"

He didn't finish his thought as the door slammed in his face.

Robbie sighed, and called after her through the door. "Darkcy…open the door please..." "It's late! Good night!", was the response that he received. Rex looked at Robbie, and tutted. "You sure know how to make them run don't you." Robbie ignored Rex's snide comment, setting him down on the ground for a moment. He dug into his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly, he wrote something, and then slipped it under the door. He grabbed Rex and started away from the red door. "Good night…", he muttered to himself as he continued into the night.

**Later that Night**

Robbie sat on his bed, him and Rex searching up videos on Splashface, when the sound of an invite rang out from the computer. He clicked the tab for video chat and a little rectangle window popped up. **'_Request to chat from: ButterfreeDarkcy'_**, it read.

A slight blush crossed his face, and the puppet-in-denial snickered. "You're turning rosy red man." Robbie glared at Rex. "Shut up", he whispered harshly as he clicked the accept button. Automatically, a window appeared on the screen and Darkcy was there.

She was still in the outfit she wore to school, which made her stand out, compared to her room. Though all of it could not be seen, it was easy to spot the lavender walls, and the different colored butterflies painted across them. She sat at her desk, with a rocking chair behind her, and half of her black sheet covered bed in sight. She smiled softly at Robbie. "Hello **_RockRobster_**", she said quietly, using his username.

"Hey….**_ButterFreeDarkcy_**…", he said, Rex chuckling lowly. She turned her head slightly, embarrassed. "It's supposed to be like how butterflies are free, and…how I want to be free like them. But…I guess it makes me sound like toast huh?"

Robbie shook his head. "Not at all…" Darkcy looked back at the screen, an eyebrow quirked. Robbie gave a small smile. "Well…maybe a little." She chuckled, and her lavender eyes twinkled. Robbie leaned closer to the screen, entranced. Darkcy noticed. "Are you alright Robbie?"

His name suddenly coming out of her mouth made him jump back from the screen, and he cleared his throat. "Mhmm…" he said with a sort of high pitch. The tattooed female stared at him with guilty eyes. "I hurt your feelings today…several times…"

Robbie opened his mouth to object, but found that he couldn't so instead he just shrugged. "Not really…" Rex scoffed, then blurted "You hurt them bad, burnt toast. How are you going to make it better?" Robbie looked shocked at Rex and apologetic to Darkcy but she was chuckling softly as she closed her eyes looking up towards the ceiling. "Umm, what do you want?", she asked looking back down and opening her eyes to look at the two.

"You could…" "Tell us what's in your bag", Rex finished. She blanched, and started to say something, but was interrupted by a soft meow. A little black cat jumped into Darkcy's lap and rubbed its head against her chest. She sighed, rubbing the cat's head, causing it to purr. "Well...I don't know…"

Robbie smiled slightly and leaned forward a bit. "Please, it'll make me all….butter..." He frowned instantly as Rex groaned at the bad pun, but found himself smiling a bit again when he saw Darkcy giggling quietly. "If it means you won't ever say that again, I'll show you."

With a sharp intake of breath, she reached over her cat, and seemed to be rummaging through something. When she sat back up, there was something in her hands. It was a puppet. It was dressed in the exact same outfit as Darkcy, had the same exact tattoo, in the same exact place as well. The only difference between the appearances was that the hair was blonde, and the eyes hazel.

It was almost the same type of puppet Rex was, the only difference being strings hanging off of its wrists and ankles, attached to small planks, cross style. Darkcy smiled sheepishly as she held it from the back. It cocked its head to the side. "This is Tiffany…" Tiffany looked at her, and let out a sort of small growl. "I can speak for myself you know."

Darkcy scratched the back of her head and the cat jumped off her lap, letting her place Tiffany there instead. Tiffany looked at the screen, eying Robbie and Rex. "Hey dorks…which one of you hurt my friend's feelings?" They both stayed silent.

Tiffany moved closer to the screen. "Well?" The first to speak was Robbie. "Hello Tiffany.." Tiffany sighed, and moved back, turning to look at her taller, bigger counterpart. "Well he looks smart, but he's definitely running on empty. And what's with that other guy?" Rex had been staring; mouth gaped ever since Darkcy had pulled Tiffany out.

Robbie smiled at Darkcy. "I had no idea you had a friend like I did." She flushed and looked down. "Um, yeah…that's because I didn't want anyone to know, I still don't" Robbie's expression turned into one of disappointment. "B-but why would you want to hide someone you care about?" Tiffany huffed. "I ask her that everyday…"

The violet eyed female flushed deeper, and stuttered, "I…I'm a-afraid…" Robbie raised a brow, involuntarily. "Of what?", Tiffany asked. Robbie answered instead of Darkcy. "Of being made fun of, of being ridiculed." Her face just grew redder and redder. "I thought you were different, more free spirited. That you weren't afraid to show who you really are." Her head snapped up. "I'm not!"

Robbie smiled slightly. "Then show me. Come to school tomorrow, with Tiffany. Show the world who you really are." Darkcy bit her lip. "I-I don't know…" Tiffany let out that weird small growl again. "Come on girl do it! Stand up and show your colors!" She looked at Robbie, and nodded. "I'll try.."

Robbie smiled and nodded as well. "Good, well I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow?" Both Tiffany and Darkcy nodded. "You'll see us both", Tiffany promised, looking over at her in what could have been a menacing way. Chuckling, almost nervously, she scratched her cheek, and then waved at him. "Night….Robbie."

The shiver ran up his spine once more and he watched as Darkcy stood, adjusted Tiffany's hat, and turned off the monitor, ending the chat. Only then did Robbie realize his open-mouthed companion had not spoken for a while. "Rex…?"

"Whoa…mama…" was the first words he spoke, it coming out low, and slow. "I think my heart has been stolen." Robbie looked confused, as he turned off his computer, and stood up. "Tiffany?" Rex rocked, like he was trembling. "Just her name makes a player tremble."

"I don't think she likes you.." Robbie stated bluntly, trying to burst Rex's bubble. Rex simply snorted, as Robbie undressed them both, and put them into their pajamas. When he was finished, he tucked them both into bed and turned off the light. Only then did Rex finally say "No one can resist Rex Powers, no one." "Go to sleep" was Robbie's response.

**Next Day, Tuesday**

Its lunch time at Hollywood Arts and no one has seen Darkcy all day. Cat, Beck, Tori, Jade and Andre sit at their usual table, while Robbie and Rex sit at the one directly across from them. Robbie is looking down, picking at his tamale, while Rex is always looking around. Tori glanced over for a moment and couldn't help the feeling of remorse that washed through her. "Oh look at poor Robbie…maybe we should go over and sit with him" Cat, who was particularly quiet, nodded enthusiastically. "Why?" Jade asked. Beck nodded in agreement. "He chose to not be friends with us anymore, so he has to live with his own choices."

Everyone, but Cat and Tori nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but we made him choose that, by not being good friends." Everyone nodded to that except Jade, who was looking off into the parking lot. She grinned. "Well, don't worry. He's found a new friend, someone just as crazy as him." Everyone looked over at her confused. She sighed and pointed to an approaching figure. "Meet sad, lonely puppet toter number 2"

The group stared as the figure got closer and closer and finally revealed its self to be Darkcy. She was decked in an (1) all white outfit except for the bow in her hair, which was white with black polka dots and had a black skull. In her hand, was Tiffany in the same outfit, except her bow was black with white polka dots, and a butterfly rather than a skull. Everyone outside seem to give a collective gasp when they saw her.

Robbie's head popped up and his eyes widened as he watched her walk towards his table. In his eyes she was walking slow-mo, a white light filling the background, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. Then he blinked and noticed it was only a bunch of kids holding a white poster behind her and Sinjin blowing a leaf blower.

Darkcy sat down at across from Robbie, and smiled shyly. "Hey Robbie…Rex." Robbie smiled slightly and waved. "Hi.." Rex nodded in acknowledgement to Darkcy, and then addressed Tiffany. "Hey Tiff baby. I'm Rex Powers and I know you must be delighted to see me." Tiffany looked around as if to see who was talking, then she looked at Rex. "As if I'd be delighted to see a sleazy, curly haired monkey like you. Didn't you get enough flies in your mouth last night? Don't put your foot in it too."

Rex was speechless, and Darkcy was shocked, but then Robbie started laughing. Darkcy and Tiff started soon after, and the only one who wasn't laughing was Rex who said he was slightly offended. Everyone who was staring at them seemed to go back to doing what they were before they noticed Darkcy. The group turned away and looked at each other. "Wow…" they all said unanimously. They eagerly began chattering about it. Jade stayed quiet and unresponsive as she continued to stare at Darkcy. It was then that she heard what Beck said to Andrè.

"It's really nice what she's doing for Robbie. She really is the beautiful angel she looks like." Andrè nodded in agreement, and Jade's eyes turned into daggers as she glared at Darkcy. The white cladded female felt a dark sensation and looked over her shoulder at Jade. She gave a small smile and wave, while Jade sneered. This caused Darkcy to turn back around quickly and continue talking to Robbie.

Jade caught out of the corner of her eyes, Beck stealing desiring glances at the shy tattooed girl. Jealously, and almost a hatred welled in her chest as she glowered at her. _'She needs to be knocked down a notch. I need to do something about her'_, she thought watching her laugh with Robbie.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you liked it.. Again I am sooo sorry I'm soo late. I promise this time not to be. Also for those who didn't understand, Tiffany looks like Darkcy, only with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is also a mixture of a Ventriloquist dummy, like Rex and a Marionette, the one's with strings. Please no Bashing. Robby deserves love.<p>

(1) I will post the links as a review, so check them out, and give me feedback if you like :)


End file.
